


Dec 13

by dizzy



Series: Crisscolfer Advent 2015 [13]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 15:32:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5422340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Person A sticks their tongue out at Person B so Person B licks their tongue as payback.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dec 13

"Chris. Chris, hey. Chris." 

"Oh, God. How drunk are you?" 

"On a scale of one to ten?" 

"Sure, we'll go with that." 

"Purple." 

"Darren, that doesn't make any sense." 

"Your face doesn't make sense." 

"Well, probably not to you right now. You smell like you downed a peppermint flavored distillery." 

"Schnapps. They seem so innocent. So friendly. Welcoming to all." 

"But they pack a punch." 

"Mhm. Wanna taste?" 

"You brought me schnapps back from your fancy schmamcy party?" 

"No, but I brought me back." 

"What- mmph. Darren! What was that!" 

"What?" 

"You just licked my tongue." 

"Tasty, right?" 

"... actually, yeah."


End file.
